Cornered
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Naruto was one of the weaklings in Konoha High School. He was easily being cornered up by bullies called themselves Taka. One day, he met a red head after being bullied by Taka. He helps Naruto a lot. Would Naruto ever believe an Akatsuki member, Deidara who said the red head has feelings for him? Yaoi, GaaNaru, don't like, don't read.


**I had just wrote this ridiculous pairing. I DID NOT THINK OF GAANARU IN MY WHOLE LIFE! But my hands went itchy and went straight for GaaNaru and they were whoa there! I'd even sqeualed while hugging my pillow, WTF?!**

I hummed while walking along the corridors of the school. I'm feeling much better. Ya know why? I get straight A's for every grade! I was first surprised and thought it's a silly joke from Iruka-sensei, my form teacher. Because, I always failed in my grades and got scolded by Iruka-sensei for being that 'bad' in studying.  
But, I was all better when I heard that I got straight A's and got praised by Iruka-sensei. He even invited me to Ichiraku Ramen Stall as a gift for my success. Ramen? MA FAV FOOD! Man, whenever I think about that food, I'd always drool.  
I grinned when I was about to get to the cafeteria to get food, but I got pushed up against the wall by that...

"TEME! ARE YOU DONE AT DOING THIS?!" One thing that distracts me from my studies were a group of 'no-good' called themselves 'Taka'. They always tries to take me down.  
"What do you think we want?" A member of 'Taka' called himself Suigetsu who is a 'show-off' showed out his pointy teeth, makin' him looked all cool.  
"Tch, how do I know?" I hugged the exam papers in my grasp tightly, not wanting these guys of 'no-good' touch'em.  
"So, what' cha got in your grasp, sloppy?" A bitchy pink/red haired adjusted her spectacles while examning the papers I'm helding.  
"Just some odinary papers, duh?" I glared at her as she smirked.  
"Then, you're cuddling it like some piece of jewelry." The leader of the 'no-good' stare down at me and I fell weak just watching his eyes, Uchiha Sasuke. There are rumors there's some kind of power hidden in those eyes of him.  
"I- I told you there's nothing IMPORTANT!" I tried to make a quick run at the narrow side. As expected, I was easily 'trapped'.

Sasuke just snatched my exam papers from my grasp and chuckled softly at what he was seeing. My eyes started to tear up when he already snatched it from me. But then, there's even something more crazy to make me hang my neck up. He is tearing them into pieces one by one.

"St-STOP!" My hot tears were running down my cheeks as the Uchiha just continue to tear them up while the other two kicked my stomach, making me coughes out blood.  
"Now, isn't this kinda surprising? You had it straight." Sasuke's smirked turned more wild when he finished tearing the last piece. "Too bad it's all gone." I stared at the teared pieces of my exam papers on the ground, my hard work, did not paid off that much.  
"Y-You'll, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, TEME!" One of the weakest fighter among the school, me, Uzumaki Naruto was easily beaten up by this 'no-good' teme and lost the exam papars that got all straight A's.

The three left me sobbing in the same spot. I guess I was a 'lonelier', not much people cared about me, only Iruka-sensei. He's like a parent to me since mine died when I was borned. All my food, school fees whatever fees were paid by him. But I did make some friends, not the best though. Probably the gang, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Tenten and the others. But they usually left me alone all by myself.  
Suddenly, somebody's hand appeared in front of my vision.

"Uzumaki Naruto, am I right?" I nodded at the red head stranger in front of me, offering his hand out to pick me out from the dirty ground.  
"I'd noticed Taka take down on you while I was watching you and them from the cafeteria's window. I did wanted to help you but they left quite fast after I get out of the cafeteria." I slapped his hand away, wiping my tears of.  
"Yea, as if that's gonna take back my examination papers." I look at the teared pieces of my examination on the ground.  
"They...teared it up?" I sniffed while hugging my knees. I know this guy was trying to help me but I really can't accept it.  
"Y-Yea."

All of a sudden, someone appeared. Somebody that Naruto would have avoided already.

"Hey Naruto. What-cha...doing?" Iruka appeared after finishing some kind of important meeting in the teacher's office.  
"I-Iru-Iruka-sensei?" Naruto didn't dare to look up at his teacher's face.  
"What happened?" He turned his gaze to the red head who explains everything.  
"Don't be sad, Naruto. We can still got to Ichi-"  
"IT WASN't 'BOUT THE WHOLE RAMEN THING! IT's ABOUT MY HARD WORK! IT PAID OFF, BUT IT's ALL GONE NOW, THANKS TO SASUKE-TEME!" My tears started to pour down like rain, gripping knuckles.

Iruka's phone rang as he went to picked it, he pause a while as he calls the red head.

"Sabaku Gaara, don't mind you take care of Naruto a few minutes. Making sure those bullies won't get him. I had an important call here." The red head known as Gaara nodded at the teacher who ran off after Gaara's reaction.  
"H-How can you make s-sure they won't get me?" My head was still bending low while I felt a hand petting me while I looked up, finding Gaara smiled slightly at me.  
"I promise." Great, I felt like a kid now even if I'm a high school student, who is all weak and 'unsteady'.  
"Tch, and if that 'shield' would protect you, usuratonkachi." I flinched and stood up, stumbling backwards. Great, even his voice is keeping my defense down.  
"Come on Naruto, I get you somewhere crowded." Gaara dragged me into the cafeteria while I stumbled on the way.

Gaara sure is smart. I'd just noticed I shouldn't walk into the corridors which weren't usually crowded, or else Taka surely bounce up. No...IT WAS ME WHO IS AN IDIOT! These were common and I don't even know.

Soon, we stopped beside a table.

"What do you want for, my treat?" Did I hear wrong? I mean, someone is treating somebody like me who is an idiot and doesn't deserves anything!  
"F-Forget it, I don't deserve anything!" I blushed in embarrssed. Nobody ever, EVER treat me except Iruka-sensei.  
Gaara sighed,"Why not let it count it as your treat for getting straight A's?" I narrowed my eyes and looked away, still embarrsed.  
"Fine, I surrender." Gaara chuckled at my last word and went of buying something yummy.

(A/N Ok, how come it ended up GaaNaru? I was practically writing SasuNaru but Gaara popped in my head. WTF IS WRONG WITH MY FINGERS? No lemon though, but it is romance)

I played my thumbs together while looking at my now noisy enviroment left and right. Then, my eyes landed on my target, Haruno Sakura. She had been my crush since the first time I've seen her. But then, she'll get into 'frenzie' if anyone pisses her off. I sighed in a comforting way, but the peaceful emotion I had soon turned into a scared one.

Sasuke and his gang slammed the table to get my attention, I was shivering.

"So your knight in shining armor is gone now. Yet, even it's crowded, I dare to do anything." Sasuke smirked darkly as my eyes widened.

The cafeteria became silent, all eyes on Taka who was smirking darkly on one of the weaklings in school, me.

"N-Naruto-kun...Kiba, we had to help him!" I could hear Hinata tried to help me but got snapped by Sasuke.  
"You get out of the way, Hyuuga. Or you're definately be dead in my hands." Hinata looked down, got afraid of Sasuke's eyes. It was very terrifying just to look at his eyes.  
"Forget it Hinata, it's Taka. Even the Akatsuki doesn't bother them." Kiba conforted the female Hyuuga who bit her lip.  
"So..." My shirt collor was being pulled by Sasuke as Karin kicked off the table which other students avoid it.  
"Lets finish our unfinish buisness." The raven smirked slightly as he punched my stomache, which ended me up slamming against the wall.  
"I-I had to tell the p-principle!" Hinata wiped her tears before standing up and run for the exit of the cafeteria. It's a luck when nobody knew what she was saying.

Just went 'his' fist was going for me, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes just to see somebody get in front of me and received the punch instead of me.

"Ga-Gaara..." I stuttered, shocking what happened.

Everything was going slowly now, why would somebody who just knew me came and protect me from Taka? Nobody has EVER done that.

"GAARA!" Kankuro, an older brother of Gaara came and noticed he's bleeding. My knees felt weak and slided down the wall, staring at the red head. Why would someone like him, sacrifice himself for me?  
"I don't know whats happening, care to explain, Uchiha?" A blonde with four pigtails came into my sight, standing up challenging with the raven haired who glared. Everyone believe she was the oldest in the Sabaku and had a more mature altitude  
"Tell your retarted brother to stay out of the way." The female blonde frowned and went forward a punch to Sasuke who didn't expected it and got punched back.  
"I' . !" The glare in her eyes, she had no fear in the Uchiha.  
"Tch fine, I explain everything." Suigetsu freezes after commenting.  
"Nobody asks YOU!" She snapped.  
"Oi, Naruto, right? I bet you know everything, do you?" She turned to me when I shook my head and ran out the cafeteria, shivering, yelling back. "N-NO, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Reason why I ran, I don't really get it why Gaara defended me, WHY?

I passed an angry principle, Tsunade-baachan. I like her too even if she's a strict principle. I ran and ran till I'm on top the roof of a block. I noticed a blob of honey blonde sitting at the edge of the roof. I gulped, trying not to believe what I'd expected.

Deidara from Akatsuki

Akatsuki was a lot worst than Taka, but least they didn't bother about Naruto. Saying something he's not worth to bully or whatsoever.

"Afraid, un?" I looked up, gazing at his eyes who looked back at me.  
"Kind of. Who would expect something from an Akatsuki?" I looked at the side.  
"...I saw you from here. I hate to say it but, pityful, un." a wind blew by.  
"I know, I could be as weak as ever in my entire life." Ok, jesus. Explain to me why am I talking to this fella right here who I WOULDN't even trust.  
"I bet you wanna know why that so-called Sabaku Gaara guy defended you." He smiled slightly.  
"Why would I even talked to an Akatsuki? Like I could even trust anything that comes out from your mouth."  
"Oi? Now you're challenging? Down there, you're like a scaredy cat. Maybe because I got soft?" I glared at the Akatsuki member who smirked.  
"Tch, looking at the teme's eyes were like looking into a hell-hole, ya know."  
"But I get it. You're challenging, but face it down after being hit on the disadvantage part?"  
"Ho-How do you know?"  
"The Akatsuki weren't dumbasses, so we are smart enough to avoid Taka as much as we could. No one wants to mess with them although they wanted to hit them for once so hard."  
"Tell me, why Gaara defended me?" I'm itching to find the answer.  
"...Trust me then when you hear this, un. My partner, Sasori noticed he was taking his attention on you these days. I don't know why he told me this. But I got interested when he said that guy has feelings for ya." Crimson blush on my cheeks when I heard that.  
"W-W-Wh-What?!" I was screaming while helding my head, not wishing this was true.  
"Ya heard me, blondie. He has feelings for you." He turned to me, folding his arms.  
"You don't had to call me blondie anyway when you're one." I don't like people calling me blondie.  
"Whatever that. Anyway, trust me. Just get down there, show that Uchiha how challenging you are and rescue reddy. I know there's something hidden in you. Just show it out and I'll bet you'll beat Taka down and everyone will think you're an awesome friend." He walked to me as I stared astonishingly, who would expect an Akatsuki member be like that.  
"Don't look at me like that. The reason I entered Akatsuki because I'm a lonelier last time too, lost my parents at the age of 5. Until I survived to middle school, I knew Akatsuki. They invited me in. They were not really bad as you think. I could already think them as a family, except Hidan though..." A family, huh?  
"Thanks, Deidara. It, helped a lot." I ran down the block, leaving the Akatsuki member who sighed.  
"Wait, how he knew my name?"

I don't know why Deidara helped me when he's even an Akatsuki member. But, I guess I believe him. It really helped me sew back the place I was ripped apart from that awful group. I stood at the entrance of the cafeteria, finding Tsunade-baachan talking in her phone. Her assistant, Shizune sighed sadly.

I looked inside, finding an angry Sasuke snapping at his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Many believe he was part of the Akatsuki, I noticed it too. But Sasuke seems worse than Itachi.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? BECUASE OF THAT BASTARD, e-everyone in the Uchiha, died..."  
"That matters the past, Sasuke. It's the present now, stopped what you are now or you'll regret it forever."  
"HOW COULD I? DID ANYBODY EVER COMFORT ME OR ANYTHING? N-" Itachi cuts his brothers words, knowing his incorrect. "The closest person could consider one of you family members. The Akatsuki were already like a family to me, the past means nothing already. It'll increase your hatred if you even try to remember it."

I widened my eyes. I'd always thought Itachi was no good too. But, the Akatsuki were like a family to the members of the group. (A/N What can I say, I'm making Akatsuki good :DD)

I didn't notice Gaara and his siblings were already. So, I asked the gang I'd known. Where Hinata replies that they were in the treatment room. I ran there as quick as I can. At the entrance, I stopped a while. But still, I went to open the door, just to find Gaara's siblings beside and a bandaged Gaara.

"Hey, um..." I don't even know what to say, specially in front of his siblings.  
"Sorry for getting you in trouble," I shut my eyes tightly and blushed slightly while bowing repeatly.

I felt somebody grabbed my chin softly and met against a pair of warm lips against mine. Wait, is he...kissing me? WAIT, SOMEBODY WHO JUST KNEW ME AND KISSED ME?! Must be dreaming.

Temari known as Gaara's older sister jaw was wide opened while Kankuro freaked out and fainted.

His tongue lapping around my lip, as if asking for entrance. (A/N WHY AM I IMAGINING IT! MAN MAN MAN, I think I had too much fantasies 'bout Sasori and maybe Gaara too because I really really love red heads with blondes...) I don't really know why am I gonna answer that, because I'm in heaven? I don't even noticed I got pushed up against the wall, with a person I just knew, ravishing my mouth, nibbling my lip.

"Y-Ya know, you two could g-go on whenever you like. BUT NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" Temari just fainted beside Kankuro after that, having a major nosebleed.

I nearly whined when his warm muscle got out my cavern. Thin line of saliva connected to our tongues, panting. He gave my lips a peck before dragging his siblings out the treatment room. I blushed like a schoolgirl. I didn't mentioned I was bi, b-but he really did make me wanna faint. I swallowed hard, face reddened up again.

"Call me when class starts." Temari just nodded at her younger brother, bubbles starting to appeared at her mouth.

I heard the locking of the door, then felt my lips been ravished by the same red head as before. It was, the sweetest moment I had in my life. His hand went into my school shirt, carresing my skin while I gasped in the kiss. It was, good. It turned me up.

He slowly carresed my skin all the way to my back. I gasped and broke the kiss, moaning hard. Gaara blew hotly on my right ear, making me pant hard.

"Sensitive, aren't you, Naru?" His tongue went licking my earlobe, causing me to turn me to mewled. It was dam pleasuring.

We stopped a while when a knock was from the door.

"Gaara, I don't care if you really rape him or not. But please, don't do it in school!"  
"Whatever, get outta here, Temari. I'm halfway." I froze, he's gonna take me? Gaara looked at me.  
"Not like what you think Naru-chan. We'll get that 'way' when you were all good. But now, I just felt like pleasuring you." Before I could even reply, he went for my neck.  
"Ga-Gaara..." I moaned, gasping when he nibbled on it.

I wrapped my arms tightly at the red head, enjoying the lustful moment. After creating a bitemark on my neck, he went shoving his warm muscle into my open cavern, exploring every corner, having mine tangled with his.

"GAARA!ONE LAST TIME, GET OUT OF THERE!" We jumped at the sudden yell when Gaara groaned.  
"I hate to leave you, Naru. But, here's my address. You can come whenever you like. My home is your home." He placed a piece of paper on my hand, smiling before walking out.

I was stunned, but got all 'ok'. When I finally realised what I had done. I just having a hot make out session with SABAKU GAARA! My soul was like flying out my mouth. One 'sweet' problem. He got me hard when i had to take care of it myself, that bastard. But then, I had to admit that was kinda cool... or not.

Another question: Why he makes out with a guy who just troubles him?

Authot's answer: Because Gaara loves you, Naru-chan! ^^

**I. CANT. BELIEVE. WHAT. I. HAD. JUST. WRITE!"  
It was suppose to be SasuNaru when I turned it into GaaNaru, WTF?!  
I dunno but I kept pause middle-tracks, I was squeling while hugging my pillow.  
I dont know why, maybe because red heads attracts me. I LOVE SASORI LIKE FUCK! (I wasnt suppose to say that but yeah) I think I think of Gaara as Sasori in there, lol. I think I did**

**-**_ Yuuhi Hikari (__**P.S Don't Kill Me!**__)_


End file.
